Can I Do Anything?
by Angie-Face
Summary: In the Yoko Factor Angel stays to help Buffy, much to Riley’s dismay


Can I do anything? By Angela**Disclaimer:** everything is Jose's. I'm just borrowing them. **Summary:** In the Yoko Factor Angel stays to help Buffy, much to Riley's dismay. **Autors note:** yesterday I was watching 'The Yoko factor'. I had an idea about Angel staying to help Buffy. I couldn't get it of my mind, so I'm writing a story about it. Oh and Riley lives in his own dorm room and not in the old high school building.

**Raiting:** if you can watch the show, you can read this.

**Feedback:** I need it! 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** Outside Buffy's dorm room

"_Okay, I come to see you to help you and you treat me like I'm … your ex."_

""_Well technicly…_

"_Shut up! And then you order my out of your city and then you come here and start pounding on my boyfriend. I would really like to know what the hell you are trying to do?"_

"_I was trying to make things better."_

_Buffy and Angel are starting to laugh._

"_Going pretty good, don't you think."_

"_Swell."_

"_I couldn't leave it like that. They way I spoke to you. I came to apologies. I had no right."_

"_And Riley?" _

"_I got jumped by some soldiers. He came in in the middle. I wasn't real forthcoming to give him the benefit of the doubt."_

"_Put yourself in his place."_

"_I get it."_

"_Look, you weren't entirely wrong what you said in LA. We don't live in each others worlds anymore. I had no right to barch in on you and make judgements."_

"_Still sorry."_

"_Thank you."_

"_End next time… I apologies by phone. Things are tens around here."_

"_They really are."_

"_Can I do anything?"_

"Well, you could help me fight Adam." Buffy said.

"That is if you have time?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I have time." Angel said smiling. Buffy smiled back.

"Okay, go to Giles's place. He will tell you about Adam." Buffy said.

"Where are you going then?" Angel asked.

"I have to talk to Riley. One of his friends died and he doesn't know yet." Buffy said.

"Okay, will I see you at Giles's?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I will be there in a hour." Buffy said.

"See you there. Oh and Buffy? Good luck." Angel said.

"Thanks." Buffy answered back.

Angel started to walk out of the hall.

Buffy started to smile.

_Oh God this is not good. Buffy stop smiling. You have a boyfriend and he is in your room!_

The smile went away. She had to tell Riley about Forrest. She walked to her door and opened it. Riley was sitting on her bed. This was going to be hard.

Chapter 2

Angel knocked on Giles' door. Giles opened it.

"Angel, uh hi come in." Giles said.

Angel walked in. He looked around and saw Willow and an other girl.

"If you are looking for Buffy. She is not here." Giles said.

"I was just with Buffy. She told me she had trouble with a demon named Adam. I asked if I could help and she said yes. She told me to come to you. She will be here in a half an hour." Angel said.

"Oh, well that's great. We can use all the help we can get." Giles smiling.

Angel walked to the unknown girl.

"Hay, I'm Angel." Angel said.

"Oh you're Angel, I'm Tara." Tara told him.

"Hey Willow how are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine thanks." She said hugging Angel.

"Why is Buffy coming late?" Giles asked.

"A friend of Riley died. He didn't know yet, so Buffy had to tell him." Angel said.

"Poor Riley, he already had a hard time." Willow said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Well, the Initiative captured him when he was wounded. And the whole Faith thing was hard too." Willow said.

"What did Faith do?" Angel asked.

"Faith and Buffy switched body's. Faith had sex with Riley in Buffy's body." Willow said.

"I know that, Faith told me." Angel said.

"But why was it hard on Riley?" Angel asked.

"Buffy was angry at him, because he didn't saw that it wasn't Buffy." Willow said.

"Oh, uh Giles can you tell me about Adam?" Angel asked.

"Sure." Giles said and told the hole story.

Chapter 3

The door flew open and Spike walked in.

"Hey, the Big Poof is back in town. You know what I heard about you?" Spike asked.

"Well what did you hear?" Angel asked.

"I heard you had a fight with some soldier boys." Spike said with a smile.

Willow, Tara and Giles looked at Angel.

"I was outnumbered." Angel said.

"Well, they are sort of the bad guys. So it's not a big deal." Willow said.

Tara nodded.

"What you don't know, is that there was somebody with the soldier boys that was a friend of you guys." Spike said with a big smile on his face.

Just as Angel wanted to say something to Spike Buffy and Riley came in. Riley looked depressed, his face hang down. Buffy saw Angel and smiled to him. He smiled back.

"So Riley boy, how is your headache?" Spike said.

Everybody looked at Spike. Buffy and Angel looked mad at him and Willow, Tara and Giles didn't understand it. Riley looked up and saw Angel standing.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked mad.

The smile on Spike's face grew bigger.

"Riley calm down. Angel's here to help us." Buffy said.

"Do you really think that's the only reason?" Riley asked

"Okay, that's enough!" Giles said.

"Riley, I know you have a hard time right know." Giles said.

"How do you know about that?" Riley asked.

"Angel told us." Willow said.

"Oh great. You told him before me?!" Riley asked Buffy.

"Don't make a big deal out of this!" Buffy said.

"What!" Riley screamed.

"This is unbelievable. Riley please go home! Sleep, you will feel better in the morning." Buffy said.

"Fine, see you tomorrow." Riley said and kissed Buffy on her cheek.

Riley walked out the door. Buffy sat on the couch and sighed.

"Really Slayer, why are you keeping Fishboy. He is just annoying." Spike asked.

"Spike shut up." Buffy said tired.

Angel looked at her. Was it just his imagination or was Buffy not happy with Riley. It was not the time or the place to think about that.

"So what are we going to do about Adam?" Buffy asked.

"Well you know were he is?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded.

"Let's go to him tomorrow night. We have to keep searching for a way to kill him." Giles said.

"Okay, you do the searching thing and I will patrol." Buffy said.

"Sure, we will call Xander and Anja, they will help." Giles said.

"Angel? Wanna come?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Angel said and walked with her to the door.

When they were gone Spike had a huge smile on his face.

"This is going to be interesting." Spike said.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Because Slayer and Soulboy are still in love with each other. I say that Fishboy is out of the way by the end of the week." Spike said.

Giles sighed and dialled Xanders number. Somehow he knew that Spike was maybe right.

Chapter 4On the cemetery

Buffy and Angel walked together.

"How did it go with Riley?" Angel asked.

"He took it good, if there is a way to take it good." Buffy said.

"So how's Cordy?" Buffy asked.

"She is fine. Sometimes still a pain in the butt." Angel said smiling.

Buffy heard something beeping.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That's my cell phone." Angel said. He took his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello. Hay Cordy. Yes I'm still in Sunnydale. No I wont be coming back tonight. No I'm not having a hard time finding Buffy. She's standing next to me. I'm helping her with some demon problem. Yes I met him. Too late. We fought. I'm not telling that. No, I'm not saying who won. Cordy, cut it out! All right I did, are you happy now? Why do you wanna talk to her? All right, but watch your words. " Angel said trough the phone.

He looked at Buffy.

"Cordy wants to talk to you." Angel said.

Buffy took the phone.

"Hay Cordy." Buffy said.

Behind some bushes Riley watched Buffy and Angel. He just knew that he couldn't trust Angel.

"Well Cordy what's up?" Buffy asked.

"What?! Come on. All right, all right. Yes, I won't fight with him. I won't forget it, I swear I'll never forget." Buffy said.

At that moment Angel looked surprised at Buffy. It was the same thing she said on the forgotten day. Buffy had her eyes wide open.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asked.

She didn't respond. She saw pieces of the forgotten day. She dropped the phone.

Riley didn't understand what was happening. What was wrong with Buffy.

Buffy saw the hole day in her mind.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asked again.

She looked at him.

"I remember." Buffy said crying.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Angel said.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be, you had no other choice." She said.

Riley couldn't believe it. Why was she crying? Who was on the phone? And why was Angel crying too?

Buffy and Angel looked in each others eyes.

"It was the happiest day of my life. I'm glad that I remember it now." Buffy said.

"It was the happiest day of my life too." Angel said.

Buffy's hands moved to his head.

"I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too." Angel said.

They kissed. The kiss was very passionate. Riley couldn't believe his eyes. Angel was kissing Buffy. How dare he! Buffy and Angel stopped kissing.

"I don't think we will find something here. Let's go back to Giles. Maybe he knows something new. If not, then we can call it a night." Buffy said.

"That's fine with me." Angel said a little disappointed.

He really wanted to be alone with Buffy.

"Willow is staying at Tara's tonight. Wanna sleep at my place? We could talk and stuff." Buffy said smiling.

"I would really like that." Angel said with a big smile on his face.

Did he really heard that. Buffy wanted Angel to sleep in her room. He had to tell Giles this. He will stop this madness, Riley thought and ran to Giles' house.

Chapter 5

At Giles' place.

Willow, Tara, Xander, Anja and Giles were reading some old books. They hadn't found anything new. Spike was watching the television. He wasn't the reading type. Riley came in.

"Riley? I thought you went home." Willow said.

"Well I didn't and it's a good thing too" Riley said.

"Why? What happened?" Giles asked worried.

"I went to the Restfield cemetery." Riley said.

"To spy on Buffy." Willow said.

She had regrets about setting Buffy and Riley up. But she thought that Buffy was happy with him, so she hadn't told her.

"Well, it's a good thing I did, because I saw Angel kissing her." Riley said.

"Aha! I told you!" Spike said with a huge grin on his face.

"Giles, he started kissing her." Riley said like a little baby.

"Riley, what do you want me to do about it?" Giles asked.

"Tell him to back off." Riley said angry.

"It's not my place to say." Giles said.

The door went open and Buffy and Angel walked in.

"Hey you guys, found anything?" Buffy asked. everybody just stared at them.

"What?" Buffy asked. Riley walked out of the kitchen.

"Riley, what are you doing here. I though you went home." Buffy said.

"Well, you thought wrong!" He said angry.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I saw you in de cemetery." Riley said.

"Oh….ow." Buffy said realising what Riley must have saw.

"Yeah." Riley said. Angel's phone went of.

"Must be Cordy, we just hang up on her." Angel said.

"Hey Cordy. No, everything is fine. Uh well." Angel said looking at Buffy.

Buffy nodded.

"She remembered something. Yeah, The Day. I don't understand it either. She just remembers it. How do you know about that day anyway? Oh, Doyle told you. No I'm not mad. Were at Giles'. I will. Bye." Angel said.

"Cordy says 'hay'." Angel told the gang.

"Did Cordy knew about it?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I told Doyle about it. And he told Cordy." Angel answered.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked angry.

"Yeah, I would also like to know what The Day is." Giles asked.

Buffy looked at Angel.

"You can tell it better." She said.

"Okay, well you remember with Thanksgiving that I came here and that Buffy found out and was a little bit pissed of." Angel said.

Everybody nodded.

"Well, she came to me for an explanation. We were attacked by a Morah demon. It got away so we went after it. We were in the sewers and I though it went up. So Buffy went up en I stayed in the sewers. Suddenly I found Morah. We fought and I killed it. I had a cut in my hand and some of Morah's blood mixed with mine. I needed air and I felt a heartbeat. I was human." Angel told everybody.

"Wow, Buffy why didn't you told us about this?" Giles asked.

"Because she didn't remembered. Please let me finish the story." Angel said.

Everybody nodded.

"I went to the Oracles to ask if this was permanent. They said that is was so. Buffy was on the pier so I went to her." Angel said.

"I was so shocked to see him in de sunlight." Buffy said smiling.

"We went back to my place and we talked. Suddenly in the middle of the night Doyle came and told me that Morah wasn't dead. Buffy was asleep and I didn't wanted to wake her up. So I went alone with Doyle. Morah almost killed me, but Buffy saved me. Morah told me that Buffy and I were strong together but weak alone. We found out how to kill the demon. You have to smash the jewel on his head. So after the fight I went back to the Oracles to ask what Morah meant. They told me that if I stayed human Buffy would die early. I asked them my life back. They took back 24 hours. Only I remembered the day. I was back in my office and Buffy stood before me. Morah attacked us again only now I smashed the jewel on his head. That was the only thing that Buffy remembered. Till now." Angel said looking at Buffy.

"This is unbelievable. But why does Buffy remembers it now?" Willow asked.

"I was talking to Cordelia on the phone. And I said to her 'I'll never forget'. I said that to Angel a few seconds before they took the day back. When I said it everything came back." Buffy said.

"Still, he has no right to kiss you. You're taken!" Riley said angry.

"He didn't start the kiss Riley! I did." Buffy said now annoyed.

"You what!" Riley screamed.

"We need to talk." Riley said and took Buffy's arm.

"Riley, let go of my arm." Buffy said. He just looked at her.

"Riley, let go!" Buffy said now angry.

He didn't let go.

"I warned you!" Buffy said and hit his face.

He stumbled back.

"You have some nerve, Summers." Riley said.

"You just kissed your ex and I have to accept that?" Riley said.

"Well yeah, because your not my boyfriend anymore. I have had it with you. Leave now!" Buffy said.

"What you bitch!" Riley screamed.

He wanted to hit her, but Angel took his arm.

"If you want to live, you will leave now." Angel said.

"Fine!" Riley said and walked away.

"I told you." Spike said.

"Within this week." Spike said smiling.

Buffy sighed, but started to smile. She felt good now.

"So Slayer, you and Peaches talked all night long?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded but was turning red.

"I don't think so." Spike said laughing.

"Give them a break. Angel was human." Willow said.

"Yeah, I would definitely know what to do when my vampire boyfriend would turn human. Mad sex everywhere." Anja said.

"Could we please change the subject." Giles asked.

Spike was looking at Buffy and saw her turning red again.

"You had mad sex everywhere!" Spike said.

"No we didn't!" Buffy said.

He looked straight at Buffy.

"Counter." Spike said but Buffy didn't blush.

They hadn't had sex in the counter. They just started there.

"So not on the counter uh?" Spike said.

He started thinking.

"Kitchen table." He said.

Buffy went red.

"Aha, you had it on the kitchen table!" Spike said.

Buffy started to laugh. She looked at Angel.

"Well, we kind of broke it." She said laughing.

"Change the subject!" Giles said.

"Fine." Spike said.

"Giles, did you find anything on how to kill Adam?" Buffy asked.

"No not yet, but don't worry. We will find something." Giles said.

They went researching together.

Chapter 6At Buffy's dorm

Riley started to plug listening devices everywhere. Angel wasn't going to get his girl that easy. He also putted a small camera behind a plant. He wanted to know about what Buffy and Angel were going to talk and what they were doing. He placed everything and went back to his dorm. He could see and hear them there perfectly.

At Giles's place

"Let's call it a night." Giles said.

"Everybody is tired. We will research further tomorrow." Giles said.

Everybody nodded.

"Willow? Are you staying at Tara's tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I am." Willow said.

"Good." Buffy said smiling.

"Good? Is Angel staying?" Willow asked.

"Yes, he is. We're just going to talk. We haven't talked a lot when I was in LA." Buffy said.

"Have fun, but not to much fun." Willow said smiling.

Buffy went to Angel.

"Shall we go?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"Giles we will see you tomorrow." Buffy said.

"See you at seven o'clock." Giles said to Buffy and Angel.

They both nodded and went out the door.

At Buffy's dorm

Buffy and Angel walked down the hall.

"You're sure that Willow's okay with it?" Angel asked her.

"Yeah, she's fine with it." Buffy answered.

Riley heard some voices. He couldn't understand them, but he knew that it was Buffy and Angel.

Buffy opened her door.

"Come in." Buffy said. Angel walked in.

"I'm going to change first and freshen up a little. You can put your blood in the refrigerator. Be right back." Buffy said and walked to the bathroom.

Angel putted his back on Willow's bed and took the blood bags out of it and putted them in the refrigerator.

Riley couldn't believe it. Buffy actually said that Angel could put his blood in the refrigerator with her and Willow's food. She's nuts. He saw her walking out of the room and Angel putting his blood in the refrigerator.

Angel took his coat off and walked around a little. He saw the necklace he gave to Buffy when the first met. Buffy walked in to her room and closed the door.

"You've kept it." Angel said.

Buffy walked to Angel.

"Off course I've kept it. I've kept everything I got from you." Buffy said smiling.

She walked to her closet and took a coat out of it.

"Remember this. You gave it to me when I was cold." Buffy said.

"I remember." Angel said smiling.

"I still have that book that you gave me on my birthday. I even read it." Buffy said.

"The only thing that I don't have anymore is your ring." Buffy said sad.

Angel walked to her.

"When you were in Hell I was going crazy. I tried to get over you, so I went back to the mansion. I placed the ring on the floor. It was on the same place were I sent you to Hell. When you came back I tried to find it but I couldn't find it." Buffy said now in tears.

"Sshh Buffy, it's okay." Angel said taking her in his arms.

What was Buffy talking about. Did she send Angel to Hell? And why was that ring so special? Why had she kept all those things she got from Angel? She never wanted a gift from him.

"No, it's not okay. I want that ring back." Buffy said.

"You do?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I love you more than anything in the world. My heart belongs to you." Buffy said.

"Well then." Angel said.

His went to his pocket and took something out. He did something in Buffy's hand. Buffy looked at it. It was the ring.

"Oh my God, how did you find it?" Buffy said smiling.

"When I fell out of Hell I landed on the ring. I don't know why but I took it and putted in my pocket. I was an animal, I couldn't remember anything and still the ring was important to me." Angel said.

"Will you put it on?" Buffy asked.

Angel took the ring and putted on Buffy's finger. Buffy took Angel right hand and kissed the ring he still whore.

"I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too." Angel said back and they kissed.

Riley saw Buffy looking at her ring. He zoomed the camera in so that he could see the ring better. It was the same ring he wanted to buy for Buffy. They were walking in the mall and he saw the ring. He asked Buffy if she liked it. She had tears in her eyes and said that she loved it. He wanted to buy it and she said no. She didn't say the reason, but now he knew. The ring reminded her of Angel. Men, he was getting sick at the sight of Buffy and Angel kissing.

Buffy and Angel stopped kissing.

"Angel, we really need to talk." Buffy said.

"I know." Angel said.

They both sat down on Buffy's bed. Buffy looked at her hands. She really didn't dare to ask THE question. She gathered all her courage.

"Angel? Are we back together?" Buffy asked.

She didn't looked at Angel, she didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes if he said no.

"I don't know, but I would like to." Angel said.

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Really, I hate it not seeing you. I love you so much. But you have to know for sure if you want to be with me." Angel said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Well, for one thing I'm still a vampire. So all those reasons are still there and I live in LA now." Angel said.

"I can go to LA every weekend and you can come to Sunnydale if LA is slow. And for the vampire thing. I don't expect me to get older then 25. I don't want children, because I know all the dangers out there. And Angel sex isn't that big a deal. We can do other things to pleasure our self. We did that before." Buffy said.

"You have thought about this before didn't you?" Angel asked.

"About a hundred times." Buffy said smiling.

"So are we a couple again?" Buffy asked.

"Yes we are." Angel said smiling.

"Good." Buffy said smiling back.

They kissed again.

Great! They're back together. I don't believe it! How can she love a vampire? This wasn't over. He was going to have revenge.

They stopped when Buffy needed air.

"So tell me what happened in LA?" Buffy asked.

She took her pillow and popped it up. Angel lay down on the bed and held Buffy in his arms.

"Well, no big stuff. Wesley and Cordelia are still fighting with each other." Angel said.

"That's strange. Here in Sunnydale Cordelia and Wesley had a thing for each other." Buffy said.

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of Cordelia, I have to call her. Tell her that I will stay longer here." Angel said.

"Here, use my phone. My mom pays the bill." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Angel said and took Buffy phone.

He dialled the number of Cordy's apartment.

"Hello?" Cordy answered.

"Hey, it's me." Angel said.

"Hey, how's it going out there?" She asked.

"Pretty good actually." Angel answered.

"It is? Why?" Cordy asked.

"Buffy and I are back together." Angel said.

"Oh God! This is not going to be good." Cordelia said.

"What? Why?" Angel asked.

"Because you two will to the nasty thing sooner or later. And then all Hell will break lose." Cordelia said.

"No we talked about that. We will work that out." Angel said.

"Maybe Willow can find something for the clause." Angel said.

Buffy's head jerked up.

"You think?" Buffy asked.

"Who knows." Angel said.

"Anyway, the reason I called is to say that I will stay longer. If you get a vision or something, just call and I will be back." Angel said.

"Okay, I will. Have fun, but not to much fun." Cordelia said.

"I will, say hi to Wes for me." Angel asked.

"I will. Bye." Cordy said and hung up.

"Do you really think that Willow can fix it?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. But we could ask her." Angel said.

"We can ask her now. Willow and Tara love to do spells." Buffy said.

"Sure." Angel said.

Buffy took her phone and dailed Tara's number. It ringed two times.

"Hello?" Tara said.

"Tara, it's Buffy. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Buffy asked.

"No, we weren't busy." Tara answered.

"Great. I have a question. Can you and Willow try to fix a curse?" Buffy asked.

"That depends what kind of curse?" Tara asked.

"Angel's curse. Would you want to find a soul binding spell?" Buffy asked.

"We can do that. We will start with it right a way. We will call you if we find anything." Tara said.

"Thank you. Bye!" Buffy said and hang up.

"They're gonna try." Buffy said to Angel.

"Buffy, I don't want you to get your hopes up. What if they can't find anything?" Angel said.

"Then it doesn't matter. I will still love you." Buffy said and kissed him.

They stopped kissing.

"You muss be tired. Go to sleep, I won't go anywhere." Angel said.

"Are you sure?" Buffy said.

"Yeas, I'm tired myself." Angel said and kissed her on her head.

Within seconds they were both a sleep.

Chapter 7The next moring

It was Saturday. Joyce wanted to pay Buffy a visit. She was just back from Boston. She knocked on Buffy door.

Buffy was sound a sleep. Angel was all ready awake. He was watching Buffy sleeping. Buffy felt in her sleep that Angel was watching her. She started to smile.

"Good morning." Angel said.

"Good morning to you too." Buffy said and started kissing Angel.

"I like waking up like this." Buffy said.

"This isn't bad." Angel said smiling.

"What?" Buffy said.

She took a little pillow and threw it at Angel. He started to laugh.

"Come here you." Angel said and they started kissing again.

There was a knock on the door.

"I really don't wanna open that." Buffy said.

"Maybe it's Willow and Tara." Angel said.

"Or not." Buffy said back.

She went out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it.

"Mom?" Buffy asked.

"Hay honey, I'm just back and I though to pay you a visit." Joyce said.

"You look sleepy, are you just up?" Joyce said.

"Yes, I had a rough night." Buffy said.

Buffy stood in the door way so that Joyce couldn't see Angel. But Joyce heard something move. She thought it was Riley.

"Is Riley in there?" Joyce asked.

"No mom…" Buffy was starting to say, but her mom all ready pushed her aside and walked into the room.

"Hi Riley how… Angel?!" Joyce said.

"Hello miss Summers." Angel said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joyce asked angry.

"Mom!" Buffy said.

"I told you to get the hell out of Buffy's life." Joyce said.

"You what?!" Buffy asked.

"I told him, that he wasn't good enough for you." Joyce said.

"Get out!" Buffy said.

"What?" Joyce asked.

"Get out!" Buffy.

"I can't believe that you did that. He is the best thing that ever happened to me." Buffy said.

"Now get out!" Buffy said close to tears.

Joyce turned around and walked away. When she was gone Buffy cried. Angel took her in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay." Angel said.

"I cant believe she did that. Why didn't you told me?" Buffy asked.

"And then what? You would have a fight with your mom, but still I would go away." Angel said.

" I know, I know." Buffy said.

**Chapter 8**

In the evening

Buffy and Angel walked towards Giles' house. They were going to kill Adam tonight. They entered Giles' place.

"Hi guys, how are you holding up here?" Buffy said.

"We found a way to kill him." Giles said.

"And that is?" Buffy asked.

"You need to take his heart." Giles said.

"Oh that's all. Stake his heart?" Buffy asked.

"No Buffy, not stake, TAKE his heart." Giles said.

"Take?" Angel asked.

"You have to find his weak spot and take his heart out with your hands." Giles said.

"Yuck!" Buffy said with a disgusted face.

"Tara and I know a spell that will tell you were the weak spot is." Willow said.

"Good, okay let's go. I wanna get this over with." Buffy said.

Everybody took a weapon out of Giles' trunk. Buffy and Angel walked towards the door and it opened by it self. Riley stood there.

"Riley what are you doing here." Buffy asked angry.

"What do you think, to stop this freak show!" Riley said.

"What! Oh this is great!" Buffy said.

"Riley, you are really pathetic." Buffy said.

"Yeah Riley you really are." Xander said standing behind Buffy.

"In High School I really liked Buffy. But she didn't saw me, she saw only Angel. I had a lot of fight with Buffy about Angel. I didn't saw that there were meant for each other. I do now. And anybody who doesn't see that is really stupid!" Xander said.

Buffy smiled at him.

I know that now." A voice said.

Everybody looked behind Riley. Joyce stood there.

"Mom?" Buffy asked.

"I started thinking after our fight this morning. You really love her do you?" Joyce asked Angel.

"I really do." Angel said.

"And you really love him?" Joyce asked Buffy.

"With all my heart." She answered.

"I was really stupid Buffy. I realise that now. I hope that you can forgive me." Joyce asked.

"Off course." Buffy said crying and hugged her mom.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Buffy said to her mother.

They let go of each other. Joyce looked at Angel.

"Let her be save." Joyce said.

"I will." Angel said and to his surprise Joyce hugged him.

Buffy had a huge smile on her face.

"Joyce you were against them. I heard you say it to them. You made sure they broke up." Riley said.

"How did you know that?" Buffy asked him.

"I uh..." Riley said. "You what?" Buffy said angry.

"I putted listening device and a camera in your room." Riley said.

Buffy didn't say anything. She walked up to him and hit him full force on his face. He flew outside.

"I swear Riley, you can better move out of Sunnydale. The next time I will put much more damage to your body." Buffy said.

Riley looked a second at her and then he ran away.

"We have to go." Buffy said.

"Were are you going?" Joyce asked.

"I have to kill a big demon. Don't worry, Angel will keep me safe." Buffy said.

Joyce smiled.

"Be back soon. I will wait here." Joyce said.

Buffy nodded and they all went to the cave were Adam was hiding.

Chapter 9At the cave

"All right, Willow Tara you guys stay over here. I don't want you get distracted while doing the spell." Buffy said.

"You guys, stay low. I don't know if there are other demons there. You can take them but be carefull. Angel and I will go for Adam." Buffy said.

Everybody nodded.

"Okay, lets go." Buffy said.

Everybody went to their places.

"Hay Adam, how are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Slayer, didn't excepted you here so soon." Adam said.

"Yeah, well I don't like the waiting. So let's stop the chit chat." Buffy said and she charged him.

Willow and Tara were starting with the spell. Buffy flew trough the room. Angel charged him. This went on for a couple of minutes. Buffy and Angel had a few cuts and they were getting tired. Adam was really strong. Angel was fighting Adam when suddenly he saw a yellow spot on his chest. He didn't hesitate and punched him hard. His hand went trough his flesh and he took Adams hart. Adam screamed and fell down. Buffy looked at him. He was dead.

"We won." Xander said.

Buffy looked at Angel and smiled at him. Her smile went away when she saw in how much pain Angel was.

"Angel what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

He fell on the ground. He glowed, he screamed. The glowing went away and he fell on the floor. Buffy went to him, but then he suddenly went up and started to breath. Buffy looked at him with huge eyes.

"Oh god, Angel." Buffy said.

She placed her hand over his hart.

"You're hart it's beating." She said now in tears.

"I know." Angel said smiling.

"You're alive." Buffy said still not believing this.

Angel took her head in his hands and kissed her.

"Wow, this is amazing." Giles said.

Buffy and Angel weren't paying attention to Giles.

"Uh, guys?" Willow asked.

Buffy and Angel looked at the Scooby's.

"Sorry." Buffy said smiling.

"I just thought that you to would like to have a room of your own. So I will stay at Tara's." Willow said.

"I don't like our room that much. It still has the listening device in it and the camera." Buffy said.

"We will go to the mansion." Angel said.

"Good thinking." Buffy said.

"I guess we will be going." Buffy said.

"Tell my mom that we're fine and that we will go to her in about 2 no let's make that 3 days." Buffy said.

"I will." Willow said.

The lovebirds walked away.

Chapter 10Giles' place

The gang walked towards the door. Joyce heard them coming so she opened the door.

"How did it go. Were is Buffy?" Joyce asked afraid.

"Buffy's all right." Giles said.

"Were is she than?" Joyce asked.

"She with Angel. He's human." Willow said.

"He is. Oh that's great." Joyce said.

"I had to tell you that she would come by in about 3 days." Willow said.

"Yes, they are going to have mad sex." Anja said.

"Anja!" Xander said.

"Well, they are. I want to too. Come Xander let's go home." Anja said and dragged him to his car

In the mansion

"Angel!!" Buffy said when she came.

She lay in Angel's arms.

"I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too." Angel said back.

"Oh, Cordy doesn't know yet." Angel said.

"We just made love and you think about Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"No, but they should know. I know Wes would be really pleased." Angel said.

"Okay, but you're making up for it." Buffy said.

"I will." Angel said back.

He took his cell phone and dialled the number.

"Hi Cordy. No everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm human. I know. I will explain it later. I think I will stay here much longer. No if you get a vision do call. All right. I will call back later to explain later. Bye." Angel said and hang up.

"So, let's make up for it." Angel said when he kissed Buffy.

She giggled and kissed him back. This was going to be a new beginning for them. A new beginning of a wonderful life.

The End 


End file.
